sabes
by Lady.of.darkness01
Summary: sentimientos y verdades descubiertas mediante cartas. Gaasaku denle la oportunidad :D
1. intro

_**Sabes **_

_Tú eres un desastre, pero no te amaría si tú cambiaras._

_Somos tan diferentes, pero opuestos se atraen. Así que mi esperanza seguirá creciendo y nunca mirare atrás. Eres uno en un millón; nadie puede cambiar este Corazón mío_

**Esperaría por ti para siempre, no hay manera **

**De que vayas a recibir menos de lo que debes**

**Porque, tus labios, son mi más grande debilidad**

**Creo que deberías saber**

**Nunca haré lo que ellos me digan. Si me necesitas**

**Vendré corriendo desde mil millas de distancia**

**Amor, toma mi corazón abierto y todo lo que ofrece**

**Porque esto es incondicional como todo lo que podrías recibir.**

**No has visto nada todavía, nunca dudare de**

**Darte mas porque, cariño, cuando sonríes yo sonrió.**

**Cariño tu eres mi todo y significado, ahora contigo no hay intermedios,**

**Estoy todo dentro.**

**Porque mis cartas están sobre la mesa**

**Y estoy y estoy dispuesto y puedo pero doblo a su deseo**

**Porque es mi comando**


	2. sabes

**¿Sabes Sakura? ¿Lo sabes?**

Sabes que se acabó

No más lagrimas

No más dolor

Sabes que puedes gritarme

Pero no intentare escucharte.

Siento tu grito de dolor

Lo siento fuerte en mi cabeza.

Sabes que para mí está bien olvidar todo, como también

Lo esta no sentir nada

No te atormentes por lastimarme

Ya no siento más dolor.

Incluso si mi otro yo esta perdido

Incluso aunque se derrumbe gritando de dolor

No dejare de darte la espalda.

Cuando intento escuchar tu voz solo escucho el susurro del viento

Sabes que persigo esa cicatriz que me convirtió en esto

Pero me pregunto ¿Recuerdas ese cielo colmado de lagrimas?

¿Recuerdas el dolor que me protegía?

Bueno… ese dolor se esta incrementando

Y me protege de ti… de mí… del mundo.

Sabes perfectamente que estoy solo

Sabes que maldigo eso que todos llaman amor

Porque me alejaron de ti.

Porque sabes que todo se me fue quitado sin remordimiento.

No me pidas que te llame, porque no entenderías

Careces del conocimiento de "Pretender"

Siempre dices que "La respuesta es amor"

Dices que "Soy una flor en un puñado de colores"

Tal vez sí, pero la flor más negra.

Sabes que tengo sentimientos

Lo vez en mis ojos

Destellos de dolor, impotencia…

Pero sabes de los que escondo.

Sabes que me alejo.

Dices que el futuro es todo lo que necesito

No sabes como se siente mi cuerpo

No es agradable sentirlo débil y lo que es tener

Un nudo en la garganta.

También sabes que seria un milagro tenerte

Pero de igual manera sabes que nunca te tendré.

_No me conoces realmente, cariño._

Pero si tienes el conocimiento que por ti…

Lo seria todo.

Conoces esa palabra. Amor.

Pero ¿Qué es en realidad?

Solo la palabra que destruye mi corazón

Una y otra vez sin remordimiento.

Sabes de mi destrozado corazón.

_ Oh, dulce Sakura_

Sabes que no puedes domarme

Sabes que no puedes cambiarme

_ Amor_. Sabaku no Gaara.


	3. Elige amor Elígeme a mi

**Elige **_**am****or**_**. Elígeme _a mí_.**

Sé que todo en tu vida acabo

Sé que perdiste toda la fe

Sé que no importa cuánto grite

Sé que no me escucharas.

Sé que mi voz esta en tu cabeza

Y la tienes presente cada día y cada hora.

Pero escucha atentamente ¡No me rendiré!

Dices que está bien olvidar y no sentir

Pero sé que estas creando una bomba de tiempo

Te preocupas de hacerme saber que no me preocupe por lastimarte

Cuando de verdad te preocupa saber que algún día me iré.

Tu otro yo esta perdido… pero sabes que,

Si tienes fe en mi lo encontrare

Y no tendría que derrumbarse gritando,

Confía en mí, mírame a los ojos, no miento.

Sabes que se que si escuchas mi voz

Tú no persigues esa cicatriz, vives con ella.

Me preguntas si recuerdo ese triste cielo

Pero te pregunto ¿Cómo olvidar aquellas lágrimas que derramaste conmigo?

Ese dolor no te protegía, Gaara. Era una escusa,

Para tu comportamiento antisocial.

Era obvio que incrementaría el dolor

Tú me alejabas contantemente,

Sabias que podía remediarlo, y aun puedo

Pero simplemente no me dejas.

Nunca estuviste solo, yo estaba ahí en la distancia.

Amándote y pensándote.

No maldigas algo porque tú decidiste no sentirlo.

No fueron ellos los que me alejaron de ti

Fuiste tú.

Ellos te quitaron a tu familia, pero quedo yo.

ESTOY AQUÍ.

Te pido que me llames porque quiero entender

Se pretender ¿Cómo crees que he soportado los susurros a mi espalda?

Te digo que amor es la única respuesta, porque te amo ¡Te amo!

Tu eres la flor más salvaje, solitaria y más hermosa de mi vida

No me importa de qué color seas, te querré siempre.

Se de tus sentimientos por eso no me rindo.

Veo en tus ojos, ruegos para no estar solo

Veo en ellos pedirme a gritos mi compañía

Sé que los escondes comúnmente por miedo

Y te alejas por terror.

Sé que necesitas un futuro

_ Nuestro _futuro

No debes vivir en el pasado

Vivamos juntos lo que el destino nos depara.

Ningún milagro.

Ya me tienes…

Si te conozco corazón.

Y sé que por mi bajarías las estrellas.

Se de tu corazón y quiero repararlo con mi amor

Oh, mí amado Gaara

No pretendo domarte ni cambiarte

Te amo tal cual eres, no cambiaría nada de ti

Solo tu soledad y desdicha.

Dame la oportunidad.

Elígeme. Siempre tuya, Sakura H.


	4. Te elijo a ti

**Te elijo _a ti_**_._

Te amo y no puedo negarlo más

Te quiero a mi lado para toda la eternidad

Sácame de la oscuridad

Se la luz y el significado de mi vida.

Tú me llenas

Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro

Mi amor, mi amiga, mi confidente y mi amante

Lo eres _todo_

Pertenezco contigo.

Ya no quiero reprimirlo más, necesito de tus caricias

Por eso te lo pido, se mi novia, esposa y madre de mis hijos

Sakura, te dejo entrar

Arréglame, dame de tu amor y compañía

Hazme olvidar el dolor.

Se mi fe, grita y responderé

Revive todo lo humano que hay en mí.

Sal de mi cabeza y materialízate

En mi casa para siempre

Hazme sentir

No me lastimes que no creo poder resistir perderlo todo de nuevo.

Encuéntrame y libérame del dolor

Confió en ti. Ahora y siempre

Quédate a mi lado. Te amo ¡TE AMO!

Borra cada cicatriz del pasado.

Limpia de mi cielo las lagrimas

Saca el dolor y reemplázalo con amor

_ Quédate_

Quédate aquí, borra cada indicio de soledad

** Ámame y piénsame**

Ya no maldeciré a esto que me devuelve la felicidad

Y que me devuelve a ti.

No permitas que te aleje

No pretendamos, seamos felices.

Se mi respuesta

Se mi cerezo.

Mi bello y amado cerezo, única en su especie y única para mí.

No te rindas jamás conmigo, ve en mis ojos el amor que por ti profeso

Se mi compañera por toda la eternidad

Regresa junto a mí.

Se mi futuro

Quiero tenerte por toda la eternidad y más.

Repara mi golpeado y adolorido corazón

Oh, mi amada y adorada Sakura

Si quieres dómame y cámbiame

Pero nunca me dejes.

_Tu oportunidad nunca la perdiste_

Sakura Haruno **¿Te casarías conmigo?**

Siempre tuyo. Sabaku no Gaara.

PD: estoy en _nuestra _casa, donde espero que nuestra historia comience para nunca terminar. Te amo mi cerezo.


End file.
